


IshiMondo Prompts Collection

by Spooktacles



Series: DR Ships [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooktacles/pseuds/Spooktacles
Summary: A collection of IshiMondo fics





	IshiMondo Prompts Collection

This is the very beginning of the IshiMondo prompt collection! From here, I'll be writing using any prompt that catches my eye. I'm open to suggestions so write below!


End file.
